


第一题 用一方死亡梗写一篇甜文 cp：斩佐

by lynndreamsky



Category: Underworld Capital Incident, 狱都事变 - Fandom, 獄都事変 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 写手精粉七题, 生前捏造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndreamsky/pseuds/lynndreamsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>佐疫最终没能活过十七岁的冬天。他死的时候，斩岛依照约定来接他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	第一题 用一方死亡梗写一篇甜文 cp：斩佐

佐疫第一次见到他是在医院的病床上。彼时佐疫正被梦魇缠住，黑色的影子们在医院惨白的墙壁上张牙舞爪，然后拖着他们那仿佛能无限延长的身躯将他团团围住。寒气与哀嚎不容分说地侵犯者佐疫的意识，佐疫毫不怀疑自己正置身于百鬼的宴席，而他甚至分不清这是否是梦境。  
就在佐疫觉得自己即将被恶鬼们分食的时候，有金属的铮铮声响划破了笼罩他的黑幕。刀影划过那层密不透风的无边黑暗仿佛划过腐朽的布料。四周顿时一片凄厉哀鸣。等着享受盛宴的恶鬼们，现在全部变成了别人的刀下魂。抱着头的佐疫看到持刀挡在他身前的人，月光撕裂黑暗洒在他的身上给他镀上了一层朦胧，回头看着佐疫的那双眼睛，是月光下无尽深邃的海。  
“谁？武士……先生？”佐疫看到了，那柄反射着清冷的武士刀。  
“不，我是狱卒。”狱卒先生收起刀正了正自己的帽檐，给四周那些凄惨蠕动着的黑色的碎片带上镣铐后，从窗口一跃而出。

 

佐疫第二次见到他，是在医院的走廊。那个时候，佐疫不知为什么从熟睡中醒来，之后或许是感到了什么，或许是想去个厕所，又或许只是单纯的想四处逛逛，他离开了自己的病房。  
特护区的病房都是单人间，但是住得起的人也少。晚间的时候这个区域的楼道则是格外诡异。黑暗的走廊，紧锁的病房门，稀少的人烟，幽绿色的逃生标志。佐疫扶着墙鬼使神差般走向了逃生通道，然后他看到了坐倒在楼梯间角落阴影里的狱卒先生——同样的军装长刀，不同的是狱卒先生满身鲜血，红色的小水潭在他身边积了一地。捂着自己左臂的狱卒先生，在感到有人接近的瞬间就抓起了刀，然后在看清来人之后放松下来。  
“啊！狱卒先生！”佐疫惊慌失措地跑了过去，“狱卒先生你怎么了？我，我去找护士小姐来！”  
“不必。”  
“但是……”佐疫本还想在劝说些什么，但是看到狱卒先生的眼神后他还是改了口，“我知道了，那我去拿房间里的急救箱来，请一定待在这里。”佐疫说完立刻反身像自己的病房跑去。狱卒先生似乎叹了口气，他叫住了佐疫，扶着墙站了起来。

“好了！这样就没问题了！”跪坐在床上的佐疫，在打完最后一个漂亮的蝴蝶结后开心地拍了拍手。  
“不胜感激。”坐在床边的狱卒先生洗去了一身血污，伤口也已经全部被处理好了，现在身上包满了绷带、创口贴和大大小小的医用胶布。  
“哪里哪里。”佐疫双手举在胸前快速地摇着，透着少年的拘禁和尚未褪去的青涩与受到表扬后的羞赧，“但是，我也只会这么一点点而已，其他更多的就……”  
“已经完全足够了。”狱卒先生看着绷带上漂亮的结，心里暗自点了点头，嗯，比自己包得好，比自己的任何一个同事都包得好，“可以节省很多恢复的时间。”  
“是，是啊。那就太好了。”佐疫为自己能帮上忙而展露出由衷的笑容，那双天空一样颜色的眼睛里也多了几分神采。  
“在下还有公务在身，容在下先行告退。”狱卒先生再次点头致谢，然后抓起刀离开了病房——还是从窗户。  
“啊！等一下！”佐疫追到窗口，但是对方的身影已经消失在深沉的夜色之中。“结果，这次还是没能知道狱卒先生的姓名。”

 

医院自古就是一个生死交融模糊的地方，也是容易积累灵异的地方。这样的地方，是佐疫出生后待得时间最多的地方，也是狱卒先生经常要来工作的场所。佐疫会在闲暇无事或者午夜梦醒的时候提着小急救箱躲避着巡楼的护士和警卫的视线在楼道里转悠，狱卒先生会在伤重影响到工作进度的时候到佐疫的病房里治疗，两个人的见面变得频繁，交谈和闲聊也渐渐变得多起来。  
狱卒先生知道了佐疫是个父母双亡的大少爷，身世好家教好，性格更不用说，毕竟对于只有一面之缘的人，在看到对方浑身血污的时候第一反应不是惊恐而是去寻找救援，这样的人一定是有着一颗纯净的心的。奈何造化弄人，佐疫偏偏生得一副多病的身体，人生的大半都是在病房中渡过的。  
而佐疫也终于知道了狱卒先生的秘密——狱卒先生，并非这个世界的住人。  
“诶~狱卒先生，果然是那个世界的人吗。”在听到狱卒先生对于自己“你是哪里的人呢”的问题的回答后，靠在床垫上的佐疫却是露出了笑容。  
“你好像并不惊讶。”狱卒先生规规矩矩地坐在佐疫床边的椅子上，武士刀立在床头柜旁边。  
“因为我从小就一直能看见那些东西，已经很习惯了。也不知道是因为身体不好所以能看见，还是因为能看见所以身体才会受到影响。”佐疫嘿嘿笑着，“但是狱卒先生能对吧真相告诉我，我很高兴。”  
“嗯。”  
“对了，我还不知道狱卒先生您的名字呢？能告诉我么？我叫做……”  
“不必了。”狱卒先生第一次打断了佐疫的话，“我是亡者而你是生者，我们之间是不可以互通姓名的。”亡者与生者之间的交往是禁忌，不可以打破禁忌，狱卒先生在心里提醒着自己。这其实是自相矛盾的，若是不想打破禁忌的话，狱卒先生在第二次见到佐疫的时候就该选择离去，事到如今隐瞒姓名只是自欺欺人罢了。但是狱卒先生安慰自己，只要没有互通姓名，那么两个人之间就还是陌生人，似乎这样就可以守住最后那条线。  
佐疫被冰冷的拒绝吓了一跳，虽然最终保持住了脸上的笑容，但是眸子里染上了寂寞和受伤。  
狱卒先生觉得自己的心脏被揪住了，他不喜欢那样的眼神。“而且，与那个世界交往过密，对你有害，可能会发生不好的事请。所以，我们不能互通姓名。”毕竟，名字的意义远非活着的人所能领会。  
“这样啊。这样的话，我今后就叫您狱卒先生吧。我的话……”  
“生者。”狱卒先生这样说，面无表情，不容拒绝。  
“好啊，那我今后在狱卒先生这里的名字就是‘生者’了。”

这样就可以了。  
我是狱卒而你是生者，这样就只是称呼而不是名字。这样他们之间发生的一切就都是两个陌生人之间的偶遇和意外。  
狱卒先生对自己说，他终于没有打破禁忌。

 

佐疫记得和狱卒先生的每一次会面，还有在单调的病房里，狱卒先生讲给他的那些外面的故事。不过他们之间有一次会面，佐疫并不知道。  
那是他们相遇那年的中元节。那一天鬼门关开亡者返乡，狱卒先生眼中到处都是探亲的亡魂，而佐疫则是难受得一整天都浑浑噩噩躺在床上，所以他不知道狱卒先生抱着刀坐在他床边守了一整天。得以从冥都返回现世的亡者中少有极恶之人，但是却难保有迷路的人，或者有目的地就是医院的人。然而有狱卒把守，终究没有任何一个亡魂胆敢靠近佐疫的病房半步。佐疫虽然昏睡了一整天，但是好歹没有受到更多的拖累让病情加重。

 

进入盛夏以后，狱卒先生开始在没有工作的时候穿着现世的便装出入医院，武士刀也会用布包好。这样的话，在阳光明媚气温又高的日子里，他就可以现身人前，然后带着佐疫在医院外面转转。因为佐疫不被允许独自离开医院。但是佐疫的父母已经过世了，他也没有兄弟姐妹，护士能花费在每个病人身上的精力毕竟是在有限，所以，能带着佐疫出去肆无忌惮地晃的就只剩下狱卒先生了。

有些事情，并不是他们有意偷听，只不过在病房的门口的时候听到里面有人说话的声音就本能的停住了而已。  
“……病秧子，居然会好起来……”女人愤恨的声音。  
“或许只是……”男人压低畏缩的声音  
“你还说活不过……成年……遗产会很麻烦……”  
“……那时候就……”  
“真是，反正拖着也多不了几年，还不如给我早点……”  
狱卒先生大力踹开了门，最恶毒的话语被房门与墙壁发出的巨大的撞击声扼杀在咽喉里，病房里衣着体面的夫妇脸上愤懑哀怨和凶恶的神情在接触到狱卒先生靛色的眼睛时全部转化成了恐惧。那是孕育着波涛与狂澜的愤怒之海，即将卷起风暴前的平静。巨额的财富，庞大的家系，族长的独子，成人前夕的年龄，他经历了几百年的时光，早该猜到会发生什么事。  
“佐……小佐疫，你回来了啊。”最先换上和善的面目的是那个女人，她亲热地凑上来，却在一步之外被怒涛之海阻隔，不敢再上前一步，“我们听说你最近气色好起来了，所以来看看你。”  
“是啊是啊，没想到以前根本没法离开病床的小佐疫现在已经可以到外面去了啊。呀，护士这么告诉我们的时候真是吃了一惊呢。因为不知道你什么时候回来，我们就一直在这里等着了。”中年男人一天掏出手绢擦着头上的汗水跟了过来。  
进门后一直低着头沉默不语的佐疫，这个时候也抬起了笑脸面对着眼前的长辈：“真是的，叔叔和婶婶要来的话事先跟我说一声嘛，这样的话我就不叫狱卒先生带我出去了。”  
狱卒先生看着笑得很开心的佐疫，很不高兴，他不喜欢这个言不由衷的笑容。这个人不适合这样的表情，他笑的时候应该更加的，更加的……  
“对了，既然小佐疫的身体变好了，要不要考虑和我们回去看看？家里毕竟比医院要……”  
“他累了，需要休息，你二位请回吧。”狱卒先生打断了女人的说辞。那女人心有不甘却不敢再多说一句，因为她害怕一句多言便会让自己葬身风暴之海。  
“那，那我们先回去了。如果有什么需要的话一定要和叔叔婶婶说哦。”男人陪着笑脸，抓着女人的手匆匆离去。狱卒先生的眼神如同刺骨冰锥扎在他们身上让他们落荒而逃。  
狱卒先生一直目视着他们消失在视野中。他是狱卒，他无法理解人类，但是他了解恶意，而他清楚，终有一天，会轮到他去追捕他们。  
“你好好么？”狱卒先生关起门带着佐疫坐到床上。  
“嗯。”虽是这么应着，但是任谁都看得出，少年没有坚强到可以把这些话当作没听到一样。  
“你很他们么？”  
“诶？”佐疫没想到对方会问这个问题，他想了想，露出一抹苦笑。“这个，我也不知道。”  
“不知道？”  
“嗯……怎么说呢？说是没有感觉什么的是不可能的。但是因为这样的事情我一直都知道，时间久了，那种心情到底是不是恨，我自己也不清楚了。”  
“不要去恨他们。”狱卒先生伸手抚上了少年的脸庞，让对方正视着自己。虽然让一个人不要去怨恨想要自己早早死去的人，实在是一件强人所难有不讲理的事情，但是狱卒先生还是这样说了。因为狱卒先生见过了太多怀着怨与恨离世，最后面目全非的亡者的凄惨模样，他早已习惯了那样的眼神。而他唯独不想眼前这篇纯净的天空沾染那样的阴霾。所以，“不要去恨他们。”  
少年轻轻抓住了抚在自己脸上的手，闭上了眼睛。“好的。”

 

佐疫的身体还是随着秋天的脚步一天天衰弱下来。夏日的明媚时光就如同仲夏夜的昙花一现。  
“我大概活不过今年冬天了。医生避着我说的话，我都听到了。”佐疫把这个消息告诉狱卒先生的时候，正好有黄昏晚风吹落了大片窗外的黄叶，乌鸦在一片萧瑟中呱噪着归巢，应景得令人烦躁生厌。  
狱卒先生在病床边自己得老位置坐着，并没有搭话。  
“今天啊，有庆祝丰收的祭典呢。狱卒先生可以带我去么？”  
“不行。你的身体……”  
“拜托您了。”佐疫回头看着狱卒先生。  
狱卒先生最终还是在那双清澄的眼睛的注视下败下阵来。他从病房的衣柜里翻出了少年所有的大衣。“多穿一点。”  
“谢谢您。”  
穿戴完毕后，狱卒先生抱着佐疫从窗口一跃而下。那个时候尽管知道会引来他人的注意，佐疫还是掩饰不住兴奋地小声。  
那个晚上，狱卒先生带着佐疫去了很多地方。夏天时没能去成的水坝，后山不为人知的猎人小屋，不是参拜时节的安静的神社。秋日的祭典，酸酸甜甜的苹果糖，花哨的面具。最后再回去之前，他们把捞到的金鱼放回了河里。

“这是我这辈子最开心的一天。”回到病房的时候已经过了午夜，他们两个人一起缩在被子里。狱卒先生的胳膊从被子外边压住佐疫，武士刀平放在床边唾手可得的地方。这不是他们第一次同床共寝，在夏天狱卒先生有假期的时候，他们常常睡在一起。  
“狱卒先生，我呢，从小时候开始已经不知道被医生下过多少次死亡诊断了。每一次，我都很害怕，也很不甘心。想着为什别的孩子可以出去玩儿，可以长大，而只有我是这样。父母死了以后我就更害怕了，因为那个时候，等我死掉的时候，就只有孤零零一个人，想想看就觉得寂寞的可怕。”佐疫看着狱卒先生的眼睛平静地诉说着。  
“但是，今天我听到医生那么说的时候，不知道为什么，我当时在想的是，如果我死了的话，会不会被狱卒先生接走呢？因为，狱卒先生你是接引亡者的人嘛。”  
“其实还是，不要碰到我比较好。我接引的都是不能自己往生的亡者，比起需要我这样的人接引的话，还是自己步入轮回的那些人比较幸福吧。”  
“是么？但是我的话，怎么说呢，果然还是有点羡慕被狱卒先生接引的那些人吧。因为，狱卒先生很认真又很温柔还很可靠，能给人安心的感觉，而且也很温暖。如果死掉的时候能被这样的狱卒先生接走的话，我就一点都不会觉得害怕或者寂寞了。”  
认真，是同事给自己的评价；温柔，那是自己同事的评价，和自己没有关系；可靠，那是自己上司的评价，和自己没有关系；温暖，那是不应该出现的形容。并不是说他没有温度，但那是在冥界才能被感知的温度。身为亡者而没有生气的他在现世的体温只是如同“物品”一样，是不应该会让人感到温暖的。所以，当佐疫说他觉得自己很温暖的时候，狱卒先生知道，面前的少年大概真的是时日无多了。  
“我知道了，我来接你。”  
“诶？”  
“你死的时候，不管怎么样，我都来接你。”  
“真的！约好了哦！”  
“嗯，约好了。”  
“太好了！谢谢您，狱卒先生。”  
“很晚了，睡吧。”  
“嗯，晚安，狱卒先生。”佐疫把自己埋进对方怀里，安心地闭上了眼睛。  
“晚安。”

 

佐疫最终没能活到自己来年春天的成人礼。他的病情在一个冬夜突然急剧地恶化，在医护人员忙碌了半宿后，机器终于在黎明的时候拉出了刺耳的直线。医生将这一切告知了守候在急救室外的众多家属，他们叹息，但不悲伤。佐疫就靠着走廊的墙站着，看着自己的尸体被推走，看着窗外晃晃悠悠飘下的今冬第一场雪，有一下没一下听着他们对于财产的分配，直到皮鞋敲击地面的声音由远及近，最后在他面前停住。  
狱卒先生，穿着两人第一次见面时的那身军绿色的制服，披着冬季的外套，站在走廊正中看着他。  
“狱卒先生？”  
“我是斩岛，狱卒斩岛。亡者哟，可否告知在下你的姓名。”  
“佐疫，我的名字叫做佐疫。”  
“佐疫。”斩岛有向前走了两步，把自己那件外套脱下来披在了佐疫身上。  
带着温度的外套，很温暖。  
“按照约定，我来接你了。”斩岛微笑着，牵起了佐疫的手，“走吧。”  
“好！”


End file.
